


Oxygen

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, PTSD Reader, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: You worked alongside The Winter Soldier as the replacement if he were to die or go rouge, but he ended up working with you and grew a bond with you. You were about to be killed because you were too volatile, and Bucky saved your life. After Civil War, you were taken into the welcoming arms of the avengers, but you couldn't stand it, so you moved into an apartment in New York near Avengers tower. In the middle of the night, you are woken by a flashback from when you were in Alexander Pierce's custody, and it triggers a panic attack. I suck at writing summaries, sorry.





	

I need to get to the gym. I just need to stop- just stop. Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!

I shook my head, the tears flowing down my face like a river. I curled into a ball and clutched at my pillows.

Inhale for eight seconds, hold breath for seven, exhale for five. Inhale, hold, exhale. 

I pulled my comforters over my head and clutched at my legs. I burrowed my head between my knees. 

Inhale for eight, hold for seven, exhale for five. Inhale, hold, exhale. 

I shuddered. I fumbled for my phone, I dialed Bucky’s number.

Bucky. The only one who could possibly know what was going on in my head. They said I was lucky, only being from 1980 instead of 1940 like he was. Lucky isn’t the word I would use for leaving my family and having my brain pulled out my ears, stuffed with dynamite, and put back. Volatile. 

“B-Bucky?” I Whimpered into my phone. 

“Hey (Y/N), do you need me to come over?” He asked when he’d heard my tone of voice.

“Y-Yes. I’m scared.” I whispered.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes, don’t worry. I’m coming.” He replied after a second. I didn’t want him to hang up, but he did.

Inhale eight, hold seven, exhale five. 

I turned off my phone and twitched. I was hot and cold. I couldn’t stop shaking. I shut my eyes, ready to die.

“Kill her. She is no longer useful.” 

“But sir, the winter-”

“I don’t care. Ice him first if there is so much worry.” 

“No it’s just, he’s grown a connection. I think it’s unwise to kill her. I think we can manipulate him to be more effective if we keep her around.” 

“You might have a point Gates, but she is too unreliable.” 

“But sir-” 

“Kill her” 

Screams echoed as someone saved me from my last moments. The knife Gates was holding was at my throat as Bucky tore him in two, quite literally.

Breath in for eight, hold in for seven, let out for five. Eight, seven, five.

My door opened, I saw a large silhouette in the doorway, I shrieked, it was Peirce.

“Hey, it's me, wake up!” Bucky said. It wasn’t Peirce. I started sobbing. Bucky sat down on the side of my bed and I clung to his human arm as I cried out pitifully. He twisted at the hips and I put my face into his shoulder. 

“He told me it would stop. Doctor Finch said It would get better!” I sobbed. Doctor Finch is my Therapist. “It’s just gotten worse!” I said quietly. His metal arm was cold as he rubbed my back.

“Everything from that place is gone. You don’t have to worry about them anymore. I won’t let them get you. Just do the breathing exercises.” I closed my eyes. He lifted me up and set me down back in the spot in my bed where I’d been. I started to breath faster. 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky said as he saw my panic. He lay down over the covers. I fell asleep once more, while being wrapped in the arms of the only other human on earth that could have known what I was going through, and had beaten his demons.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :P


End file.
